Forbidden Friendship
A character wants, very badly, to be friends with someone specific. But sadly, the rules of family or society look down upon the friendship, and won't allow it. There's a number of possible reasons for this: * Prejudice. Whether it's class differences, racism, or any other difference, an entire group of people is declared "evil" and must be avoided if one is to be socially accepted. * Personal vendetta. Sometimes one family hates another, and won't allow their own to hang out with the other family. Not everyone in the family shares that dislike, however, and they might become friends anyway. * Safety. Sometimes the society or family has a fear of a specific individual, whether warranted or not. And who wants to see their friend hanging around someone who might kill them? * Bad influence. Sometimes the specific individual isn't so much a threat to the character, as to society's value system. Friends who do drugs, get into trouble, and so on, might be disallowed as company for the main character. If their relationship is or becomes romantic, they may be Star-Crossed Lovers. All of this can be affiliated with Heroic Disapproval. Quotes Gallery Young_Tod_and_Copper.jpg|Tod and Copper playing together, unaware that they're meant to be natural enemies. Triton grotto.jpg|King Triton forbidding his daughter Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5587.jpg|Kerchak forbidding Tarzan to befriend the Porter family. principal-strickland.jpg|Principal Strickland telling Marty McFly to stay away from Doc Brown, whom he finds a nutcase. Spike_telling_the_dragons_S2E21.png|Garble and the teenage dragon gang forbidding Spike to be "pen-pals with namby-pamby ponies," warning him against his friendship with Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo forbidding Quasimodo to be friends with Esmeralda, thinking that gypsies "aren't capable of real love." Upset_lola.png|Walter Bunny forbidding his daughter Lola to go out with Bugs, whom he calls a hoodlum. Daddy_Topps_first_movie.png|Cera's father, Mr. Threehorn, forbidding his daughter from befriending and playing with Littlefoot, who is a longneck. Rapunzel_232.jpg|Mother Gothel thinking that Rapunzel shouldn't be with Flynn Rider. John Smith face to face with Ratcliffe.png|Ratcliffe threatening to hang John Smith for befriending Pocahontas Mavis and Jonathan.jpg|Mavis dancing with Jonathan despite Dracula forbidding her to have contact with him. Rarity_show_you_S2E9.png|Fancy Pants thinking Rarity shouldn't be with her "ruffian" friends, despite fancying Twilight's dress. Yoda forbids Luke.jpg|Yoda forbidding Luke Skywalker to put his friendship with Princess Leia and Han Solo before his Jedi Training. PorkAndBurnsPromo1.png|Marge forbidding Homer to be with Plopper the Pig, due to her obsession with a Japanese style of living. Powerpuffs meet Donny.jpg|Blossom and Buttercup forbidding Bubbles to believe in unicorns, not knowing that Donny is one. Spike_introduces_ponies_as_his_friends_S6E5.png|Princess Ember thinking that "dragons don't do friends," objecting to Spike's relationship with Twilight and Rarity. M disapproves.jpg|M forbids James Bond to avenge Felix Leiter The-prospector12.jpg|Stinky Pete holding a grudge against space toys, thinking Buzz Lightyear is a bad influence on Woody. PDVD_107.png|Mewtwo thinking humans and pokemon could never be friends, forbidding Pikachu to be with his master Ash. Vlcsnap-2015-08-11-13h17m36s806.png|Django unallowing his son Remy to be with the Parisian humans. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9347.jpg|Batman forbids Robin to share a kiss with Poison Ivy. snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.jpg|Lucy, thinking Snoopy is too ungrateful around Charlie Brown. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba telling Kiara to stay away from Kovu. titanic-movie-screencaps.com-8600.jpg|Ruth DeWitt Bukater forbidding her daughter Rose from seeing Jack Dawson by ordering her to date Cal Hockley. Dr-Nefario-despicable-me.jpg|Dr. Nefario forbids Gru to adopt Margo, Edith and Agnes, fearing they would distract Gru from his plan to steal the moon. Smolder birds of prey.png|Smolder tells Spike that when the molt happens, a dragon will be kicked out of their home by their family, which could endanger his relationship with Twilight. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events